cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabeth
Charlotte (Current disguise)= TBA, I'm tired rn. |-|Annabeth 's bat form (Former disguise)= Annabeth's second disguise was a bat and vampire. Information Annabeth was a tan bat that ws a soul eating vampire, a type of vampire that survives by absorbing the souls of other persons/beings. A soul can be taken when someone dies or gets killed. It is important for vampires to consume pure souls or 'the souls of the innocent' because they are stronger and after absorbing them it takes longer to go hungry again. Younger souls are preferred of course. Annabeth decided to do charity work at a children's hospital as a clown to feed on the souls of children that die there, she didn't want to kill other's for their soul and wanted a more 'harmless' way of obtaining them. However this was not the only reason she decided to do charity work, she also really loved seeing others happy. She was really interested in ‘ghost’ stories and liked to go places where it was rumoured to be ‘haunted’ and coulld choose to absorb the ghosts there because they are souls (I NEED to expand on this idea). Annabeth lived with her mother in a small apartment, it is unknown what happened to her father. |-|Baby (Former disguise)= Baby was Annabeth's first form. Baby was a a bat (originally a squirrel) and vampire. Information Baby was a soul eating vampire, a type of vampire that survives by absorbing the souls of other beings such as humans. A soul can be taken when a being dies or gets killed. It is important for vampires to consume pure souls or 'the souls of the innocent' because they are stronger and after absorbing them it takes longer to go hungry again. Younger souls are preferred of course. Baby decided to work at a children's hospital as a clown to feed on the souls of children that die there, she didn't want to kill other's for their soul and wanted a more 'harmless' way of obtaining them. However this was not the only reason she decided to preform as a clown in the hospital, she also really liked to entertain others and she loved seeing others happy. She was very close to one of the children in the hospital, her name was Elizabeth Afton. A girl that was terribly ill. Elizabeth liked Baby a lot and Baby loved to entertain her. She might have also known for some reason that Baby was a vampire because at a night when Baby was with her she passed away but willingly gave her soul to Baby which seemed to have a more powerful effect on Baby than souls that were taken without permission. After this event Baby seemed more lively according to others but she did feel more depressed and often thinks of her and even hears her sometimes. Baby lives with her mother in a small apartment, it is unknown what happened to her father. Personality She has a kind, warm and cheerful personality and seems to be easily excited. She can be pretty clumsy at times. She cares a lot for others and doesn't like seeing them upset. When she feels sad cheering other up helps her a lot. She's also somewhat of a control freak and always wants to know what is going on around her, she has a habit to get freaked out by her own expectations of something or things that might happen. |-|True Form= More info tba. Episodes Appearances *Five Nights at DarkFire's (As Baby.) Fan Fiction *The call (As Baby.) Relationships Fluffy See Fluffy/Baby. Trivia *Her current disguise is inspired by Charlotte Emily from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. *She's used to be the crossover of Circus Baby from Sister Location but her story and personality changed so much that she became her own character. *She originally was a squirrel. Gallery Annabeth_HTF.png|Her second design. Baby Redrawn.png|Baby singing a song. Fluffy X Baby.png|Baby and Fluffy. HTF- Baby.png|Baby made in the HTF digiter with her original eye colour (green). Category:Females Category:CoSF's Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paranormal Creatures Category:Foxes Category:Purple Characters Category:Canines Category:Pansexual Characters